creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Craft of Killing
The Art of Murder Interval Five: The Craft of Killing, Author: Scorch933 Interval Five. Chapter 1 He's coming. Taylor knew he was. Taylor knew he had to get of the station. Twenty, thirty armed cops would not stop Alchemy. He knew in his gut. He didn't give a fuck about Kirsty anymore, as far as he was concerned, she could slow Alchemy down. He wasn't going to get out, however, with the guard watching him. Taylor flashed back to the last murder he had to commit. He did have to kill Jared. All he did was stab him a few times and carve the Latin into his head. He bleached the scene and was wearing his gloves. The police would immediately suspect Alchemy's work, and that would help. The reason he had to kill Jared was because the minute Stephanie, Justin, and Gordon wound up dead, Jared had planned to tell everyone what happened. He was absolutely guilty, and was going to be the end of them all. Taylor knew he wasn't thinking clearly when it happened though. He knew somewhere deep down he was losing his mind. All this, all this shit, for his reputation and career. It went farther than a stupid love triangle. There was his addiction, Kirsty's addictions, her attractions...he was not going down like Alchemy. He put Alchemy down so he wouldn't have to. He wouldn't...wouldn't let it happen. But he realized he already screwed himself by killing Jared. When it was all over, if Alchemy was left alive...they might actually check more of the evidence. He'd be screwed as well. He knew he had lost his fucking mind. All that mattered to him was his own bullshit image. Like he was sure, however, a remorseful Alchemy may have thought, he was too far now to give up. He flipped his switchblade and slowly approached the guard. That was when several gunshots were heard. The guard turned around, told Taylor to stay put, and lock the door. Taylor hid his knife behind his back and waited for the guard to take a step out. He then tackled the guard and slit his throat. He stole the guard's gun, and looked down the hall at the exit. He searched the guard for ammunition and keys. Keys to a car. While searching, he noticed that Kirsty was inside the the interrogation room, along with two guards...who were watching his actions in shock and amazement through the small window. He took advantage of the moment to lock the interrogation room door. They ran over to the door and began banging. He didn't have time to wonder if one of them had a key, he started running. Kirsty was at a loss for words. It would go silent, then several shots, then large repeated fire....then silence. Kirsty heard several more gunshots, before more silence. Then it sounded as if a small battle was going on outside. One of the guards with her pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He rushed out, while the other remained with her. As soon as the guard exited the room, a bullet found him between the eyes. He died right in front of the door. The guard, in shock, removed his sidearm and aimed towards the door. He told Kirsty to stay down behind the table. He aimed and waited...and he fired a single shot at the mere sight of Alchemy. As the bullet tore through Alchemy's shoulder, breaking bones and arcing intense pain, Alchemy made a quick reflex shot at the officer's kneecap. As the kneecap shattered, the officer fell down onto it and fired another shot, this time grazing Alchemy's head. Alchemy had time to line up his next shot, and ended the officer's life in a split-second after being grazed. He stood up, and Kirsty ran to grab the officer's gun. He quickly pistol whipped her back. She turned to stare at him. She didn't recognize him in his disguise. That was until she saw his eyes. He was bleeding. His "dress" was stained with blood, and she recognized several gunshot wounds. He cocked back the hammer of the handgun and slowly aimed at her head. And for a moment...he saw Kate lying on ground, bruised with a swollen mark from his attack. He stopped...and something clicked. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving her alive. She didn't speak. She only watched in horror as he stumbled out. She then, at that very moment, passed out. Chapter 2 Daniel explained the full story to the detectives. The one about Arbatov being Kirsty's father, and him sanctioning the electroshock therapy as a means of erasing Alchemy's memory, possibly killing him as well. He expressed his thoughts that the treatment is what caused Alchemy to snap. Detective Mendez and Dawson finally began to piece the events together. It was if they thought completely alike. They were a mile out from Arbatov's residence when the operator phoned in. "Detective Mendez, we've got a call from a maid at Arbatov's residence. You are the closest person to that location and since you were on your way..." "What is it, ma'am?" He asked. "She has explained that Arbatov has been killed." Daniel's eyes widened. It was too late. Mendez spoke back in. "...Roger. Anything else?" "No...hold on. I have a call from the station. They're requesting all units." "Put us through." Mendez ordered. Static blared through the speakers, when finally... "This is Detective Abraham O'Bryan! We have a situation here!" "Say again, O'bryan?" asked Dawson. "He's here! The murderer's here! And he's already blasted through half of the guys in the building! He is dressed as a female prostitute and he is armed with a...Shit!" "Say again, O'bryan. Repeat!" Several gunshots were heard, followed by gasping over the speakers. It didn't take an idiot to guess what happened. Mendez spoke back to Daniel. "Detour, Daniel. We're heading back to the station." They turned around and started speeding back towards the precinct. Chapter 3 Taylor could still hear the gunshots. He stumbled into a cop car and put the key in the ignition. As he sped off, that was when Mendez, Daniel and Dawson arrived. "Shit!" Mendez yelled. "Dawson! Daniel, go in, and check for survivors!" Mendez expected that the cop car leaving was Alchemy. He didn't expect it to be Taylor fleeing the scene." "Stay behind me, sir." Dawson said, as he opened the car door for Daniel. They rushed inside to check for survivors while Mendez sped after the cop car. As it turned out, seeing an unmarked car made Taylor suspect it was Alchemy pursuing him, not Mendez. Either one of them was bad news for him, and he sped up through the city, with Mendez holding steady pursuit. Detective Mizuku had received the call herself and was already on her way to the station, driving down with Wilkitz and two fellow detectives. Dawson and Daniel slowly advanced through the building. Blood had splattered across the walls, and the floor was littered with the corpses of policemen. Dawson began imagining the events as he saw the results... Officer brings in prostitute...prostitute picks cuffs ...as he saw the unlocked cuffs on the floor in entryway. He then focused on the first officer with the slit throat. Murderer slits officer's throat, throws his knife at a watching officer, and steals his arrestor's sidearm, using it to shoot two cops rushing in, They moved through the offices of the building, discovering another litter of bodies. Killer moves through building, grabbing ammo and taking cover where he can, kills several cops before being hit twice, Makes his way through offices...fierce shootout ensues, Officers have initial advantage... He noticed a lot of officers specifically behind a wall of over turned tables and pillars, behind them had lied the Interrogation rooms and cells, One by one, each officer is killed until none remain. They stood here and got shot one by one. More than thirty killed by one man. Guard in the interrogation room opens the door, and attempts to aim his pistol at the killer, and within a split-second, the reflexes of the killer set in and he kills this officer. He enters the door and takes two more bullet wounds while shooting the head and knee of the final officer...and... He noticed she was still alive. Incapacitated, but alive. And that was when Mizuku burst through the door, armed with an MP5 submachine gun. She noticed the bodies littered about, and she heard Dawson yell for help. She and her group blew right in through the offices, weapons ready. They discovered Dawson and Daniel attempting to lift up Kirsty, who evidently was still alive. She rushed in to aid with carrying her, while a detective noticed a stranger in the parking lot, stumbling around. He burst out through the door, ready to fire his gun, and this person was gone. Then a car pulled out and drove off. The detective cursed, and yelled to Mizuku. She told the second detective and Wilkitz to stay with Dawson and Daniel while she chased after this car. Conclusion of Interval 3 Alchemy realized Taylor had left. His focus was not Kirsty, but Taylor. He didn't remember why he spared her, but that he did and now he was speeding down the street in a police car. He didn't even know where Taylor was...until he noticed a high speed chase. An unmarked police car with indoor sirens chasing after a standard police car. He knew he was heading in the right direction now. He just had to follow them. He then remembered getting the address from Arbatov. The Address of Martin and Amy. He began contemplating who to target, when he realized, since Taylor had police attention, that it'd be over after going for Taylor. So he took his detour and went after Martin and Amy at their new residence. Taylor could wait. Even if it meant going through double what he just went through. he then felt the pain of the bullets, and realized either path he took, he needed to remove the bullets. He pulled out his knife and scraped into the bullet holes.... Category:Mental Illness